Mark Stoddard
Mark Stoddard (born 1965) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Inspector Joseph Meguire in Case Closed. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Delphy (ep8; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Keitz Nokleben *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Spade (Announced) *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Elman *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Goose Perkins *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Announcer, Strydum, Yuri's Granddad (ep5), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Tamaki's Father *Barakamon (2016) - Seimei Handa, Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Yakushiji Tenzen *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Gatol *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Mitaki Onezaki, Store Owner (ep12), Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Diedrich (ep2) *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Kago (ep5), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Case Closed (2004) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Narrator *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Genichi Norose *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Derk Saiharden *Chronos Ruler (2017) - Vice Principal (Announced) *Claymore (2008) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Krory's Grandfather (ep23), Lieutenant (ep1), Mana Walker, Narrator, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Mana Walker (ep1) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kazuo Tengan (Announced) *Darker than Black (2008) - Kouzou Tahara *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Desert Punk (2006) - Igara (ep14) *Dimension W (2016) - Colin Keys, Doctor (ep12) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Dr. Briefs, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Amadeus *Drifters (2016) - Scipio Africanus (Announced) *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Store Owner (ep16) *Endride (2016) - Pascal (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Kazuyuki Kaneshiro *Fractale (2012) - Clain's Father, Hermit (ep6) *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Detective (ep10), Shopkeeper, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Gold Tooth Dentist, Shopkeeper, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Norisada Izuna *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Tojo *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Captain, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Pieri Lorenzo, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Pieri Lorenzo, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Shimei *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Zanac (Announced) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Kerberos Wansard *Joker Game (2016) - Jeffrey Morgan/Lewis McCloud (ep7; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - George Black (ep12) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - George Black *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Duedecuple (Announced) *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Genma Kannagi *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Grandpa Kurata, Tsu (ep34) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Bertrand *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Da Renzo (ep4), Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Lala (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Takamichi T. Takahata *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Takamichi T. Takahata *No-Rin (2016) - Principal *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2010-2013) - Jonathan, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Tony Stone *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Jo Koizumi/'Butterfly Joe' *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Detective Higure (ep10), Mysterious Voice (ep8B), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Interrogator (ep2) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Zephyrus *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Nakamura *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Jonathan Marshall *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Balthasar *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Hans von Zettour (Announced) *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Manzo *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *School Rumble (2008) - Kyouji Katou *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Kyouji Katou (ep6) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Otani Yoshitsugu, Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Director (ep24), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Konoe's Butler *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Ernest Frieder *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Kuroemon Yamazaki *Shiki (2012) - Tokujirou Yasumori *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Realtor (ep9), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Jack McLean (ep4), Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Mosquito *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Planet Chief (ep22) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Togoshi *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Shop Owner (ep8) *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Jake *Strike Witches (2010) - Captain Sugita, Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Captain Sugita *Suzuka (2007) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Fukuda *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Olba Mayer *The Future Diary (2013) - Karyuudo Tsukishima (10th) *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Hannibal Quasar *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Marf, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Akihiro Kanou (ep1) *Trinity Blood (2006) - Captain (ep1), Noble A (ep18) *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Reiji Takayama *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Inspector Joseph Meguire *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Dr. Briefs *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Dr. Briefs *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Doctor *Harmony (2016) - Keita Saeki *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Roman *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Jaguar D. Saul *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Otani Yoshitsugu *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Wise Man *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Bank Manager *Vexille (2008) - Bureau Chief *Wolf Children (2013) - Uncle Hotta 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Soji Yagisawa *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Bradow von Breisgau, Michael Augustus *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014) - Kasuga (ep2) *Murder Princess (2009) - Dr. Akamashi *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - God (ep25) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - God (ep7), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) - Mr. Tinkles, Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Voice of Jakobs, Voice of Vladof *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Jakobs, Mavis, Vladof *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Grogmouth, Montgomery Jakobs, Radio Voices *Halo Wars (2009) - Hornet Unit *Smite (2012) - Guan Yu *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Dr. Briefs *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Shopkeeper *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Wilhelm Eiselstein *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Dr. Hiluluk Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (151) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2020. Category:American Voice Actors